


Fanart for 'Linski's Late Night Antidote to Lame

by jasimine1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Musician Derek Hale, Tattooed Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasimine1/pseuds/jasimine1





	Fanart for 'Linski's Late Night Antidote to Lame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Linski's Late Night Antidote To Lame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835449) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



So I love this story so much! Derek as a tattooed, bass player....good thoughts! I am not the best at drawing guys but I have had a need to do something for teen wolf for awhile and it keep getting frustrated so I just did it. One turned out better than the other but I'm putting them both just because.   I really like the way this one turned out!  This one took longer but that's cause I had to learn how to draw body hair ( which if you Google that and go to images it's all gay porn wich was not really helpful)


End file.
